


Finally

by gleeksfreaksandwannabes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Parabatai Bond, Post 2x20, everyone is happy, supporting lightwood siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleeksfreaksandwannabes/pseuds/gleeksfreaksandwannabes
Summary: Jace can't believe everything is actually okay after Valentine is killed, and as he's sitting in the Hunter's Moon listening to everyone he loves celebrating, he realizes one of the people he loves most is finally okay too.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is just a little thing I wrote based on [this Tumblr post](http://gleeksfreaksandwannabes.tumblr.com/post/164199861833/magnificentbane-i-wonder-if-anyone-was-like), set during the party at the Hunter’s Moon in the season 2 finale, hope you like it!  
> As always, my tumblr is [here](http://gleeksfreaksandwannabes.tumblr.com/), feel free to come have a chat if you like! x

It was like he was in a different world when he stepped into the Hunter’s Moon that night, back into that strange alternate dimension Clary told him about where shadowhunters didn’t exist and everyone happy. But he wasn’t, he assured himself, glancing down at his runes, reminding himself that they were still there as he spotted Simon sipping a glass of blood, he was in their world. The Shadow World, where they had just defeated Valentine and Jonathan Morgernstern and they were finally celebrating. For the first time in years, Jace realized, they were finally happy, shadowhunters and downworlders alike, all dancing and drinking and smiling, without a care in the world, and despite the music and chatter and clinking of glasses buzzing around the bar, it was as if the constant warnings going off inside his head were finally quiet, he was finally at peace.

“Hey,” Jace looked up from his beer to find Isabelle approaching him, and he stood up to hug her; he had promised himself after he died that he would tell everyone he cared about that he loved them, would treat them like it was the last time he’d ever see them. The effects of being at war for so long hadn’t seemed to have left him, he supposed, but Isabelle didn’t seem to mind as she pulled back from her brother with a smile,

“This is crazy, huh?” he couldn’t tell if she was talking about the fact that they were celebrating the death of their greatest enemy, or the fact that he’d somehow been brought back to life, but he nodded all the same “have you seen Alec?”

“No, not since we arrived," 

"Damn,” Isabelle was saying “I haven’t seen him since Luke made that toast…”

Isabelle’s words faded as he felt it; a warmth steadily growing around his parabatai rune. Alec. Jace couldn’t help the smile growing on his face as the warmth enveloped the rune; Alec was happy again. 

It had only been a week or so since that feeling had stopped, but when it did Jace felt an emptiness in its place, as if something vital had been taken from Alec, and there was nothing he could do about it. Alec had been numb ever since, waves of cold and - nothingness - rolling through the parabatai rune. He had tried to push it away for the sake of everyone else, but Jace could feel how much it hurt, and - late at night when no one could see - how Alec allowed himself to let go of the armor he was putting up, how he fell into bed, exhausted from pretending all day, allowing himself to succumb to the pain until he could finally sleep. If Jace could call Alec’s nights without Magnus sleep, he thought ruefully. Alec was never truly asleep, had never totally let go of his demons for the night; Jace could feel it, night after night, the ache in Alec’s chest, a weight dragging him down, but not enough that he could sink into total unawareness. It was torture for him at night, lying in some in-between state, begging his heart to let him sleep but knowing he’d wake up in a fit of tossing and turning later) and there was nothing Jace could do about it.

But now that warmth Jace had grown accustomed to feeling when he reached out for Alec’s soul was back, embracing Jace’s rune like a cozy blanket, holding his soul in its comforting embrace, each wave reassuring him,

'He’s okay, he’s going to be okay now, everything is going to be okay…'

Jace put a hand to his rune over his shirt now, feeling it pulse steadily, wave after wave of warmth like stepping out into the sunlight after a long, dark winter.

'He’s okay…'

“What?” he hadn’t realized he’d said the words aloud until he saw Isabelle looking at him expectantly over her drink.

“He’s OK,” he said again, the warmth at his sides almost settling into place like the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle; this was it, Jace thought, this was right, this was how everything was supposed to be.

“He’s with Magnus,” Jace said, smiling at Isabelle’s hopeful expression “they’re happy again,”

“Finally!” Isabelle let out, raising her glass and taking a celebratory drink.

"Yeah,“ Jace said, more to himself, to his parabatai, than his sister "thank the Angel.”


End file.
